Spin the Bottle
by QueenAlla
Summary: The graduation after-party has some unexpected events...Soriku written for NightxBlossom because, well, she loves is THAT much ;D T for sexual references and alcohol use.


I really don't like Soriku. At all. I only wrote this because NightxBlossom deserves it ;D And of course, for the enjoyment of all you other fellow readers out there! ^_^

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. And I wouldn't be surprised if this storyline already exists, after seeing the mass of Soriku on FanFiction.

Enjoy! xD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three drunken boys, one drunken girl, and one very upset Kairi, were crowded inside the upper room of the treehouse on their island. It wasn't much of a graduation after-party, but it was all they had wanted.

Except for Kairi. She'd never been so frustrated, seeing all her close friends drunk and making out with each other. Not only did she feel frustrated, but excluded too. She was the only sober, sane one in the group, and she was beginning to wonder if she was being too strict with herself. Sora had tried to coax her into having a drink, but after about his fifth drink, he'd completetly forgotten about her.

So, while Riku and Selphie were making out passionately on the ground, Kairi walked over to the drink table and poured herself a glass, her hand shaking.

The taste was strong and bitter-as she had imagined it, and although it was rather foul tasting to her like, it was also refreshing and addictive.

"Whoo yeah! C'mon Kairi!" Tidus hooted, leaning against the wall in an attempt to stay standing. He was holding an empty glass, which despite the fact, he kept drinking out of, seemingly angered by the fact that the liquid wouldn't touch his lips.

Two drinks later, Kairi was beginning to grin wildly, the effect of the alcohol beginning to take over. She giggled, staggered slightly, and then from somewhere deep inside, told herself to stop drinking.

"Kairi!" Sora called, waving a hand away from her general direction. "Come play babe! Come play!"

But the moment was stronger than the voice inside her. She took a sip of her drink and nodded vigorously, sitting in between Sora and Riku in the blurry haze of wood that was the ground.

Her head was spinning as fast as the bottle was. Riku had his fingers crossed, and he was softly whispering Sora's name, though Kairi nor Sora could tell past their unruly vision.

Until, of course, Kairi watched Riku fling his body past her and straight into Sora's lap. Sora, while slightly stunned, seemed more thrilled than anything else, to Kairi's disgust.

The two boys were all over each other, _feeling _each other and so on, so forth. Kairi turned away as the last of her sense ordered her eyes to look away.

She'd never expected their graduation after-party to be like this.

But she wasn't feeling let down. Not after Selphie and Tidus pounced on her, at least. She wasn't sure which one counted as her first kiss-lips were all over hers, just as lips were all over Sora's arm.

"Sora, Sora!" Riku moaned, a slight chuckle emerging from his throat. "I've always wanted to...Oh! Sora, you've had practice, haven't you, you little...little...argh..."

Sora giggled to the point where he was having trouble breathing in the thick air. "Yeah! Why else do ya think I stuck along with Donald and Goofy!?"

Kairi would have slapped her forehead if it weren't for Selphie pinning down her hands.

"Tee-hee!" Selphie giggled. "Aww, don't struggle...you love it, I know you do....do...doo-doo...Tee-hee!"

"Struggle!" Riku yelled, his speech slurred. "This makes up for all the times you beat me in those races! And ya know what I never told ya? Every time I won, me 'n Kairi got it on....hahaha!"

Just as Sora bit Riku on the arm, the front door swung open.

Ansem was standing there.

Ansem was standing there in nothing but fuzzy pink boxers.

"Is this the room with the hot tu-oh. Excuse me."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How stupid! xD Oh man, that was terrible...lol.

Please review! :P


End file.
